1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computed tomography apparatus of the type having a radiation source which emits an X-ray beam a fan angle and which can be rotated around a system axis within a measuring field defined by the fan angle in order to scan an object under examination, and having a detector system, which is provided for detecting the radiation issuing from the radiation source and which supplies output signals corresponding to the received radiation to a computer that reconstructs images of the object under examination from data corresponding to the output signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computed tomography is an imaging method for producing sectional images that is used principally in the medical field.
In a computed tomography apparatus of the type described above as disclosed in German OS 198 35 296, the size of the circular reconstruction field with respect to which images can be reconstructed is limited by the likewise circular measuring field, which is inscribed in the fan angle of the X-ray beam. In order to enlarge the reconstruction field, the fan beam angle and, correspondingly, the detector must be enlarged. This makes it clear that enlarging the reconstruction field leads, in particular, to substantial costs on the detector side.